


The Farewell She Never Had

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Graduation, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Her so called graduation day consisted of an hour long speech from the principal, online, nothing memorable. Even the year book photograph was done individually, sent by email. But Claude was here.Claude and Fanny - the absence of his crooked smile and excessive glee came back with vengeance, and it was staggeringly easy around him.
Relationships: Claude/Fanny (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 8





	The Farewell She Never Had

“Fanny,” Claude called – his body leaning so much from balcony that she feared he would fall – as if he just saw her yesterday and not half a year ago.

“Uh,” Fanny thought she’d gotten over her nervousness around him ages ago, but apparently the absence of his crooked smile and excessive glee came back with vengeance, her heart fluttered. “Hey. I, uh – I didn’t know that you’re back.”

“Yeah, arrived last night,” Claude put his hands in his jacket pockets, tilting his head. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thanks,” she replied, smiling so easily.

“So, how does it feel to graduate?”

But that? That was hard to say. 

It was hard, to think that day, over three months ago was the last day of her school year. She hastily packed her things in her desk and locker over the school’s abrupt announcement of two weeks break. She couldn’t help but felt relief between her upcoming university entrance exam and final projects. So, it was euphoric, and she dashed back home with giddy smile, the reason behind the break completely out of her mind. 

Two weeks doubled. Then another weeks. And later, a month. It was disorienting. The next thing she knew, it was her graduation day. 

She missed school. She missed the smell of air salon pas of her volley ball club’s gym. She missed the overly nice serving lady on the second from the corner’s canteen that she never learned what her name is. She missed her homeroom teacher, Hanzo, and his peculiar yet interesting quizzes. She missed the sound of Harith’s trumpet every time the marching band practices. She missed pestering Balmond, the school’s basketball captain to practice blocking her spikes. She even missed the poem someone write on her favorite toilet stall, and a very graphic drawing under it. 

Oh, she missed them all.

But, the graduation also meant a new year for her. The high school drama would finally be over. A new experience awaiting her. All of her friends, her classmates and girls from the club, would be scattered over the land. It wouldn’t be easy, much more with the pandemic outbreak threatening around them, but each had their own dreams to realize. 

She was drifting all day on this strange feeling that’s neither happiness nor sadness, merely a little bit of both. 

“I don’t know,” she answered, in finality. Claude’s gaze was sincere and patient, the way he learned to be these last few years. Fanny didn’t know what else to say.

“Endings are hard,” Claude stated, and Fanny thought, _it’s entirely different from your online role-playing game_. But, he probably did know, didn’t he? 

“I never had a chance to say goodbye,” she uttered, unlike her usual exuberance self.

Around this time, she should be suffering the horrible school play and awards ceremony that surely would be a year-long meme materials, and making fun of the party decorations the drama kids tirelessly fashioned. She should be enjoying the full functioning air conditioned-hall with her friends, storing up as many memories as she can. She should be in some corner, maybe laughing with Kimmy and Lunox, or smuggling Lesley’s little brother so he would finally shut up about the awesome party he had with the neighboring kids last year, or sabotage the music to play Spongebob’s soundtrack and see how many kids would bob their heads along, or badgering Hayabusa to decide and confess his love, or just confess to both of his crushes and have his happy ending. 

Instead, her so called graduation day consisted of an hour long speech from the principal, online, nothing memorable. Even the year book photograph was done individually, sent by email.

But Claude was here, after months spent in his university dorm. His gaze wide and steady under the golden hour. So – screw it, social distancing be damned. 

“Wanna hang out there?” Fanny asked. She watched him frowned before he smiled so hard as realization of where was _there_. There, was their little group’s secret headquarter – consisted of the both of them, her brother Tigreal that now study abroad in the Moniyan Kingdom’s capital city, Selena who moved with her mother over her parents’ divorce, and of course Claude’s pet monkey who died two years ago. 

“I’ve got a pack of coconut water with soda. What do you have?” Claude taunted before he retreated, and just like that, it was decided.

The walk to their so called secret headquarter took no more than a half hour. Side by side, barely a meter apart, their talk flowed easily, like an old time thing. She felt weightless. 

They arrived, and the place was like how she remember it to be. A pair of broken blue couch still rooted in the same spot, under the wooden bridge that no one use anymore. Some wild vines crept on its side, but Claude didn’t mind to sit on it. The cans of drinks and snacks between them. They talked and talked. About some of her friend’s ingenious and misleading ideas for the online classes, about Claude’s ex-girlfriend turned best friend, about the night he spent at the holding cell after a prank gone wrong, about life in general. 

Then, after the last chips was snatched from her fingers, Claude stood in front of her. An empty can of chips in hand tapped her shoulders.

“I, Claude the Lord of Thief, dub thee, Lady Fanny the Blade Dancer, as graduate of Imperial High School of Assassin and the likes. May Lord never ban you.”

Her smile was warm and her laugh boisterous. It was staggeringly easy around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I am not pro-social distancing, but sometimes the outer world calls out and I miss looking out of a window from the public transports. And, just for the sake of this story. Anyway, let's hope this pandemic thing won't turn into a zombie apocalypse and we can go out enjoying a better and healthier Earth.


End file.
